A superjunction transistor device includes at least one drift region of a first doping type (conductivity type) and a compensation region of a second doping type (conductivity type) complementary to the first doping type. The drift region and the compensation region are connected such that in an on-state (switched on state) of the transistor device a current can flow in the drift region, while in the off-state (switched off state) a depletion region expands in the drift region and the compensation region that prevents a current flow through the drift region.
There is a need to provide a superjunction transistor device with a low on-resistance and a high voltage blocking capability.